Shigure's Disciple and Other Stories
by Someonetwothree
Summary: Shigure always wanted her own disciple, because Kenichi never wanted to learn about weapons. So when a new kid shows up, she takes him under her wing. This story also tells about the misadventures of Kenichi and the other members at Ryozanpaku. Rated T for language and bad jokes.
1. Meet Hideki!

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Welcome to my Kenichi fanfic! (Also my first one!) I don't know what to say here, so just enjoy! Don't forget to review! I could use the tips on how to make it better!**

Japan was an interesting place, no matter how you looked at it. Their culture is great, and their food was delicious. But for Hideki Yamakawa, the most interesting thing was kendo.

Hideki had blue eyes and light brown hair which his mother said sparkles in the night. He was born in London, but both his parents were born in Japan. When his family went to visit his father's brother in Japan when he was 10, they all went to a kendo tournament that was being hosted at that time.

That's when Hideki became interested in kendo. He couldn't explain it, but something about the sport made him feel good.

But to him, the best part was the winner. It was a girl with short hair and who looked 14. Her moves were so fast that she defeated her opponent in the semifinals in less than 10 seconds. But she had one of the sternest faces Hideki had ever seen. She didn't even smile when the judge handed her the trophy.

On the way out, he saw the girl and they made eye contact for a split-second. Never had Hideki have been more terrified that in that split-second. Yet, there was something about her eyes that felt warm, too. Terrifying and warm usually don't go together. He had nightmares that night, where he was being chased by a baby with the devil eyes.

For the next few years in London, Hideki learned what he could about kendo. He spent his free time reading about it. He didn't actually have a sword, so occasionally he would pick up a stick and pretend to fight someone.

When Hideki turned 17, he moved to Japan on his own and started school there as a first year student.

And now, a few months later, his life is about to change…

**-x-**

_This is really weird,_ Hideki thought to himself. He was recounting the past events in his head. He heard a kid named Kenichi had taken on one of the most notorious gangs in the city and won. Hideki sort of knew Kenichi. He sat behind Kenichi, so every once in a while Kenichi would ask to borrow a pencil or eraser.

He was flicking his pencil around his desk, deep in thought. _There's no way a kid like that could take on Ragnarok by himself. Well, he probably had help from that Shinpaku Alliance thing. I'm surprised that anyone actually joined that thing. _He looked over to see Kenichi walking through the door and being pestered by the alien guy. _But maybe… If someone like Kenichi can be strong, then maybe I could too! It's been a few months since I arrived, and I still haven't joined kendo club. I guess it's decided. If I wanna get anywhere, I gotta do something. Looks like things are starting to look up for me!_

**-x-**

After class ended, Kenichi left with Miu to go back to Ryozanpaku. Kenichi was instructed by Akisame to hop on one leg on the way home, so he was hopping all over the place on the way back.

"Kenichi," Miu said. "You need to be more balanced. You're going all over the place."

"Sorry, I'm doing my best," Kenichi replied.

When they arrived back at the dojo, they ran into Shigure, who was in a brown cloak with a hood.

"Hey, Master Shigure!" Kenichi said. "What're you doing?"

Shigure looked at him. "I'm going… out." Then she walked away.

Miu had a worried look. "She seems different."

_How can you tell how she feels? _Kenichi thought. _I can't even tell her emotions apart._ "I wonder where she goes when she leaves."

"She goes to the kendo club at your school," said Kensei, who appeared from nowhere.

"Why?" Miu asked.

"Even Shigure gets bored, so occasionally she visits your school just to watch them practice or to watch them in tournaments and such."

"Why doesn't she just tell us where she goes?" asked Kenichi. "It's not a big deal."

Kensei shrugged. "Even I don't know. She keeps it a secret for some reason, even though we all already know. She hasn't even brought Tochumaru, even told him. But I'm sure it's no big deal. She keeps a lot of things hidden."

Both Kenichi and Miu looked at the direction she was walking. "Oh well," Miu said. "That's just Shigure, I guess." They turned around, and Kensei was gone (but not before he got a picture of Miu's behind).

"Who knew Shigure got bored." Kenichi said, as they started to walk.

"It's probably because she doesn't train you too often." Miu replied.

"Huh?"

"Well, you rarely ever train with her, and that probably makes her bored."

"Oh. Well I'm not too interested in learning about how to use weapons…" Kenichi chuckled.

Miu looked at him. "…She really likes you, you know."

Kenichi blushed. "You mean… like like?"

"Wha- No! I'm mean like as in a little brother!"

"O-oh ok. Sorry you just weren't clear enough." He chuckled. Although he liked Shigure a bit, he still really liked Miu.

Miu sighed. "Yeah, she told me that you were like a little brother to her. You're one of the only people she trusts, despite you being here only a few months."

Kenichi smiled. "Well, I'm really glad that-" His sentence was cut off from a kick to the face, and he was sent flying.

"Apa!" screamed Apachi. "You need to keep your guard up, Kenichi!"

"Apachi!" Miu screamed, as she goes to check the damage done to Kenichi. "Not the right time!"

"Apa?"

**-x-**

_WHAP!_ Hideki was struck in the hip with a wooden sword, and he fell over.

A tall woman stood over him; it was Takara Akimura, a third year student (with a nice figure), and the president of the kendo club.

"What the hell did you think you could accomplish by joining this club with no experience?" she demanded. The whole club was there, watching this embarrassing fight go down.

Hideki stumbled up to his feet. "B-but… aren't you supposed to teach me how to do it? Isn't that the point of this club?"

She struck him on his legs. "Ha! I wouldn't teach the likes of you! Even if I did want to, you're too inexperienced to even stand a chance against anyone in this room!"

He stood up, picked up his sword, and lunged at Takara. But he was too slow, and she hit him in the head. Hideki flew back, and landed on his back. His forehead started to bleed.

"Hmph," Takara scowled. "Club is over, everyone." She took Hideki's sword and put it and hers in the closet. As she was leaving with everyone else, she passed Hideki, who was on the ground, holding his bleeding head, and said, "If you know what's good for you, you won't come back."

As they all left, Hideki was left inside. He sat up, holding his head. "Damnit…" He got up and stumbled towards his backpack and picked it up. He started to walk out the door. "I'll show them all… I'll shove it down their throats!"

As he was leaving, he was unknowingly being watched by someone, who saw the whole thing, and decided to follow him.

**Authors Note: So that's it for this chapter. Sorry for starting you guys off with plot, I don't know how to start stories. I may or may not do pairings, if I feel like it (I will also take advice from you guys and/or girls). For now, have fun re-reading the chapter until I make a new one.**


	2. Welcome to the Dojo!

** Author's Note: Good evening ladies and gentlemen! For tonight's entertainment, here is a new chapter! I hope you guys/gals like it!**

** Also, sorry it's taking so long to upload these. I usually right when I get ideas, but usually I get writers block. So it takes a while to write these. So anyways, to the story!**

Hideki was wandering through downtown, because he really had nothing to do, except think about what to do for the next kendo club.

If he went back, he would get embarrassed again. He didn't want to though, because he didn't want to give up what he just started. The thing he needed to do was train. He read a couple books on kendo, but one was a history on it, and the other was just a small book about basics, like stances and such. But how hard can it be? All you gotta do is swing a stick the right way and you win! And he knew the perfect place to train: the cave he found when he got lost, at the edge of the city.

He turned around to walk there, but he accidently ran face first into to someone wearing a cloak.

He rubbed his forehead. "Ow… Sorry 'bout that!" He looked up to the person, but they were wearing a hood, so he couldn't see their face.

"It's… Fine." The person replied. He couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl, because they were talking kinda quietly.

"Uh… Yeah… Bye!" He ran off. He looked back at the person, who was watching him run off. "Creepy," he said.

**-x-**

After about fifteen minutes of walking, Hideki arrived at the cave a bit outside of the city. It was covered by some bushes, and not easily seen with the naked eye. The entrance was kinda small, so you had to crawl.

He parted the bushes covering the cave. "First thing's first… need something to swing around…" He went over to a tree and picked up a long, fallen branch. "This looks sturdy enough, and it's around the right size. It'll have to do for now." Then he entered the cave.

It was a pretty of sizeable cave, with an open area, a few stalagmites here and there, and a freshwater source. It was actually pretty livable.

"Alright…" Hideki raised his stick, "Let's get to it." He started to swing his stick awkwardly around. His stance was correct, but his weapon was all over the place. He even dropped the stick twice.

"I'm doing pretty well, I'd say." He then swung at a stalagmite, but when the branch made contact, it broke into two. The top half flew off, hit a wall, and flew right into Hideki's head, and he fell over.

He stood up. "Glob, how many head injuries am I gonna take today? Aw well, I gotta find another stick now."

As he walked towards the exit, he stopped in his tracks, as he was standing face-to-face with a giant bear! The bear was dragging a dead deer, which must've been its dinner.

_Crap,_ Hideki thought, _it must have made this cave its home. I gotta get out of here! _

But the bear dropped the deer right in front on the exit so it wouldn't be easy to escape. This bear knew what it was doing.

_I need time to move that deer out of the way, so I gotta lure him away._ He looked around, and quickly came up with a plan. He would run to the corner, with the bear following behind, and then trick him and run around, run into the deer, and push it out of the way, then run off. It was flawless!

Too bad it wasn't. He ran to the corner, but the bear went down the middle, and cut off his escape route. The bear was surprisingly much smarter than him.

"I guess I didn't think this through enough…" he said to himself. "I didn't even get to say my goodbyes…"

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind, passing by in half a second, and then the bear's fur fell off! The bear, scared, picked up the deer with its teeth, and ran off.

Hideki had a blank expression on his face. "Uh… well… WAIT WHAT?!" He was trying to comprehend what happened.

A voice from above was heard. "You're… welcome." The voice startled Hideki, and he jumped. He looked up, and up on a high ledge was a girl, with a kimono-type outfit and chain mail.

"Uh… Oh yeah… Thanks… Wait you did that? How the hell did you do that? Is that even humanly possible? How did you even do it?"

"With… this." She held up a katana.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "That's amazing! I'm glad you came at the right time! I would've been bear food if it weren't for you!"

"Actually…" the woman said, "I was here the… whole time."

"Uh… You were? Then why didn't you help me earlier!?"

"I wanted to see… what you would do. It seems that… you use stupid ideas in dangerous situations."

Hideki facepalmed himself. "Yeah… just… thanks."

She jumped off the ledge. "You're... welcome."

Then Hideki started to get an idea. _This woman obviously knows how to use a sword, _he thought,_ so maybe she could teach me. I'll admit I'm not the perfect at using a sword._

He turned to the woman. "Hey wait!" But she was gone. "Well dammit…"

Suddenly the woman was behind him, upside down somehow. "Did you… need something?"

He jumped again and turned around. "Wah! Don't do that!"

She landed on the ground gracefully. "So what do you… need?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. So… awkward question here… Would you mind teaching me how to use a sword? It's no big deal, I'll pay of course!"

She stared at him blankly. At that moment he realized her eyes. They seemed familiar, and kinda scary. But he snapped back to reality quickly. "So… uh… did I say something wrong?"

She still stood blankly. "It's fine. I'll… teach you."

"Really?" Hideki's eyes lit up. "Awesome! So how much do I owe you?"

"We'll discuss it… later."

"Ehehe… Yeah… Say, I never got your name, miss."

"It's… Shigure Kosaka."

"Nice to meet you, Shigure. I'm Hideki Yamakawa." He bowed in respect, but she just gave him a stern look. "So, uh, I guess I will see you later?"

"Come with me… to my dojo."

"You own a dojo?"

"No."

"You train under someone in a dojo?"

"No."

"Then you… hold on, what?"

"Just come… with me."

They both walked outside, into a clearing. "Hold onto me," Shigure said. Hideki was confused.

_Where do I grab on? _He thought. _I can't grab onto her lady parts. That would be disrespectful. Maybe I can just… _He grabbed her shoulders, and before he knew it, he was flying!

Well, he wasn't really flying. Shigure was just jumping really high, and jumping across trees, but Hideki's brain couldn't process it that fast.

He was hanging on for dear life. "Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!" he screamed

**-x-**

Before Hideki knew it, they were in front of a giant dojo, with a gate the size of a building, and a giant wall surrounding it!

"Wow!" he said. "This place is big enough to live in!"

She opened the gate. "I do… live here."

"Woah! And this all belongs to you?"

"No, I live with… other people."

"Like?"

Shigure was silent for a moment. "You'll see." She slide open the door.

Inside, a tall, muscled man from Thailand was beating up on his classmate, Kenichi. Watching in the audience was a calm man in a white robe, and a smaller man in Chinese garments.

"Come on, Kenichi!" the calm man said, just as the boxer punched Kenichi to the wall. "You need to grow more resistant to pain, and your entire body must become like steel!"

Kenichi stumbled up. "Master Akisame…" he said, "Is getting the crap beaten out of me by Apachi really the way to teach me that?"

"Yes," Akisame replied. "Now get back to it."

Kenichi walked back to Apachi. He had bruises on his face, and a black eye. "Yes sir, Master Akisame."

_Why the hell is he willing to get beat up like that? _Hideki thought.

All of a sudden, a giant, muscled man with tan skin appeared behind Hideki. "Hey Shigure! Did you bring home some fresh meat for me?" the man said. Hideki was staring at him, speechless. He was scared, both at that comment, and at his towering size.

The Chinese man popped up. "Now, now, Sakaki," he said. "Be nice! This is her guest! But… isn't he a little too young for you, Shigure?" Shigure responded to this by swinging a knife at his face, which he swiftly dodged.

Hideki snapped out of his trance. "M-my name is Hideki Yamakawa! I am here to train under Madam Shigure!" Shigure's arm flinched at that comment, but Hideki couldn't figure out if it was a good flinch or a bad flinch, and why she flinched when he called her 'madam.'

"He he…" the Chinese man chuckled. "I'm Kensei Ma. Come with me, and we'll discuss your training. You should come too, Shigure."

They all walked out of the room. Sakaki went over to Akisame and sat next to him. Then he whispered in his ear, "100 yen says the kid won't last a week."

**-x-**

Hideki, Shigure, and Kensei were all sitting at a table, silently.

Hideki finally spoke up. "So, uh, what are we waiting for?"

"We are waiting for the Elder to show up," Kensei said. "He needs to approve of you first."

_The Elder, huh?_ Hideki thought. _From the sound of it, he's probably the owner of this dojo. I bet he's a frail, old man. But he was one of those guys who were beast back in his days._

They heard the door slide open, and Kensei said, "Oh, the Elder is here!" Hideki turned around to what he thought would be a small, fragile man.

But what he faced was bigger than Sakaki. He was an extremely tall man, with a long beard, and visible muscles. The sight of him made Hideki shiver.

The Elder and Hideki made eye contact. Hideki felt like he was forever falling into an abyss, even though they only looked at each other for about five seconds.

Then the Elder said, "He's fine," then closed the door and walked off.

Hideki was speechless after what just happened. He looked at Kensei and Shigure, who didn't seem affected at all by what happened.

"Congratulations!" Kensei exclaimed. "The Elder has approved you for training!"

Hideki lit up with joy. "So I'm in?"

"Not quite…" Kensei said. "We need to accept some payment first."

"Okay, how much?"

"50,000 yen."

They stared silently at each other. "Uh…" Hideki said.

Kensei suddenly jumped in his seat and became stiff like he got shocked or something.

"A-actually, how about 25,000 yen?" Kensei said somewhat nervously.

"Uh… Sure." Hideki replied.

Kensei jumped again. "7,500! Final offer!"

"Okay?" Hideki handed him the money

"Pleasure doing business with you." He seemed to relax a bit. "Come back on Sunday, and we will start your training."

But Hideki couldn't wait a day to start. Besides, he didn't have anything better to do on Saturday. "Can't we start tomorrow?"

"Sure. Come tomorrow at noon, and we'll start. Have a nice evening."

"Thank you, Mister Ma!" Hideki ran out of the room, and then left the dojo to go home.

And he had no idea what he was in for.

**Author's Note: So that's chapter 2! It took me awhile to come up with the bear idea, but I have a lot more ideas coming! Also, school is coming up, so it might take a while to write these. Or not, I may get bored in class and just start writing. Maybe, maybe not. **

** So anyways, reviews and advice are always supported! See you next time, everyone!**


	3. Hideki's First Day!

**Author's Note: Nothing to really say here… So… Enjoy!**

Hideki's house was kinda small. Actually, it wasn't really a house; it was more like a big shack. It was behind a suburban area. The shack was about 20 minute from his school and 30 minutes from the dojo.

Hideki got would've gotten lost, if he didn't pass a map of the city. He eventually made it home. The inside wasn't too bad. It had a living room with a small TV, a kitchen with a mini fridge, and another room for a bedroom.

Hideki closed the door and slumped on the couch. _Ugh,_ he thought. _What a long day. I have a feeling that they're gonna get even longer._ He got up, walked to the kitchen, and microwaved a cup of ramen.

He finished 10 minutes later, and then he looked at his clock. _It's only 7:30… _he thought._ It's still kinda early…_

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He got up and answered, but when he opened it, all that was there was a large gust of wind. "Damn doorbell ditchers…" he said to himself.

He closed the door and went to sit on the couch. Then he heard some clanking coming from the kitchen. He saw the pantry open, and wondered if he left it open. He sat up and went to go close it, but as he was approaching, he saw a mouse with a box of raisins. Hideki then jumped backwards in fear, onto the couch. He was heavily breathing in and out. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"What's… wrong?" he heard. Hideki turned around to see an upside down Shigure, and he fell onto the floor.

"Wh-what are you doing in my house?!" Hideki yelled. "And HOW did you get in my house?!"

Shigure swiftly landed on the floor. "I came in… when you opened the door."

_I don't remember opening the door for her… _Hideki thought. _Unless… that gust of wind I felt washer entering! No, that's impossible. No human can do that. I must've just left the door unlocked._

"But still, why are you in my house?!" Hideki said.

"I'm… your master now," Shigure said. "I need to… watch over you."

"Who gave you the authority to do that, because I don't think you can," he said.

"If I teach you… I can do what I what," she said, in a bit of a harsh tone.

Hideki sighed. "Alright fine… All I ask is that you don't come into my house without my permission."

"Ok," she replied. She walked over to the mouse, who was nibbling on some raisins, and picked it up.

"Hold on…" Hideki said. "Is that your mouse?"

"Yes…" Shigure answered. She held the mouse in her palm. "His name is Tochumaru."

Hideki and Tochumaru stared at each other for a moment, then Hideki said, "Gimme back my raisins," and snatched the box of raisins out of Tochumaru's paws. Then the little mouse crawled up Shigure's shoulders and pouted.

Shigure tilted her head at Hideki. "You don't… like mice?"

Hideki went to the kitchen to put away the raisins. "Let's just say I'm not overly fond of them."

He walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. "You can sit if you want," he said. "You're here, so you can stay for a bit if you'd like." Shigure sat on her knees on the floor.

"Also…" Hideki said, "I'm curious about why Mister Ma was acting all nervous today. He doesn't seem like the type to get nervous easily."

"It's because… I held a knife up to his back," Shigure said rather calmly.

"Eh…" Hideki was speechless. "Wh-why?"

"So you could… get into the dojo easily," Shigure said.

"Uh… Thanks I guess." Hideki yawned, then looked at his clock. "Hey, I'm gonna go to bed. You can help yourself to any food. I don't care what the mouse eats as long as he doesn't eat everything. You can leave whenever you feel like it, but make sure you lock the door. And please don't steal anything. I'm trusting you." Shigure's eyes widened at that statement.

Hideki went to his room and closed the door. Shigure still sat there, looking down, while Tochumaru scuttled to the kitchen to get his raisins back. _He… trusts me... _Shigure thought to herself. _Maybe there still is… some good in the world._

She went outside and up on the roof silently, while Tochumaru was passed out in the empty box of raisins.

**-x-**

Hideki liked to sleep in, and he usually woke up around 10:30 or 11:00, so he didn't have to worry about missing his first day of training, since it was only a 30 minute walk to the dojo.

Too bad that's not what Shigure wanted.

As Hideki was sleeping soundly, he was awakened with a direct slap to the face.

"Ah!" he yelled while getting slapped. He looked up to see Shigure standing over him on his bed. "What are you doing?!" Hideki yelled.

"It's time… to start your training." She answered. Her legs were standing on his hands, so he couldn't move his arms. His face was red though, because he saw her panties.

Shigure noticed that and kicked him in the chin. "You have 5 minutes… to get to 16th street." She jumped off the bed, and out the window.

"But that takes 15 minutes!"

She popped her head up. "Then make it… quick," then left again.

Hideki bolted out of his bed and quickly undressed of his current clothes and redressed into new ones. Then he ran into his kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread and ran out the door. _Dammit… _he thought. _It's not even 8:00 and she wants to get started already. She's really serious about this._

He was running with all his might. He turned onto a smaller road, and saw a girl holding grocery bags. Hideki was running too fast to slow down, so he yelled, "Excuse me!" and accidently bumped into her.

Suddenly, before he knew it, Hideki was being thrown onto the ground, and landed back-first. It hurt like hell.

"Wah! I'm so sorry!" the girl said.

Hideki stumbled up. "I-it's fine. I gotta go!" And then he ran off quickly.

**-x-**

"I… made… it…" Hideki said, completely out of energy. He arrived 5 seconds before the time expired.

"Congratulations," Shigure said. "Now it's time… for part 2."

"Eh?" Shigure tied a rope to each of Hideki's wrists in a flash. The ropes were connected to a big tire.

"Now…" she said. "Take me back to the dojo."

"What? I'm supposed to drag you all the way there?" Hideki exclaimed.

Shigure pulled out a katana and pointed it at him. "Do it now."

"Yes mam!" He started pulling for his dear life. It was a lot harder than he expected. _How the hell is she this heavy? _He thought. _Half her weight must be in her boobs!_

**-x-**

It took a while to make it back to the dojo. It would've taken longer, if Shigure didn't have a sword up against Hideki's back the whole time. But they made it back in about an hour.

Hideki was basically a lifeless corpse at this point. He collapsed as soon as he opened the gates to the dojo.

Shigure stood up. "Be over at that room… in 1 minute," she said, pointing at a room, and then walked over to it.

Hideki regained as much strength as he could. Luckily he carried a miniature canteen of water on his belt. He drank it all in one big gulp, and then rushed over to the place Shigure wanted him to go to.

He opened the door to see Shigure and a lot of heavy-looking objects. She also was holding a chain sickle. "Ready for… your next lesson?" She asked.

"Um… Madam Shigure?" Hideki asked. "If you don't mind me asking, what does any of this have to do with teaching me how to learn kendo?"

"You need to… become stronger first," she replied. "The stronger you are… the more powerful your swing. And also… don't call me Madam again. Call me Sensei."

"Uh, ok. But Sensei, you don't look that strong. You're really thin, and you don't have a single muscle on you!"

When she heard this, the first thing she did was put her weapon down. The second thing she did… was quickly run up to Hideki and punched him straight in the stomach. She punched him so hard, he went flying right through the door, breaking it, and right outside and into the stone wall.

Hideki passed out for a few minutes. When he regained consciousness he saw Shigure standing in front of him.

"Don't underestimate… what I can do," she said, and then walked back to the room.

Hideki got up and stumbled back, feeling dizzy. He quickly tried to shake it off. "Alright…" he told her. "You've made your point, so let's just get started before I die even more."

"Ok," she said. "First you need… to-" She was cut off by someone approaching the room.

"Shigure!" the voice yelled. The person who entered was a teenage girl. Hideki looked at her, then realized that was the girl that flipped him over earlier!

"Hey Shigure, I thought I'd come and give some breakfast because you didn't show up this morning!" She then saw Hideki, and they both made silent eye contact for a few seconds.

Finally Shigure spoke up. "No thank you… Miu. I'm not… hungry."

"Ok…" Miu said, not breaking the awkward eye contact with Hideki. "Just come to me if you want any." She still looked at Hideki until she left.

Hideki decided to leave it alone for now and get back to his training.

Besides, the incident that happened earlier was the least of his problems, compared to what Shigure had for him.

**-x-**

Hideki trained his strength for 8 hours, until he couldn't even lift a finger. Throughout the day, Akisame, Sakaki, and Kensei came and observed for a while, but not too long.

When Shigure finally dismissed him, she told him to get as much rest as he could, because he's gonna need as much energy as he can tomorrow.

Shigure gave Hideki a small ice pack to cover one of his many bruises.

As he was heading out, he heard someone calling for him.

"Excuse me!" he heard behind him. Hideki turned around to see that girl, Miu, chasing after him.

"Uh… Hi," he said to her.

"Hello!" she said. "Hey, look, I'm sorry that I threw you on the ground this morning. It's just my normal reaction when someone is behind me."

"It's fine. That was actually the least painful thing to happen today," he chuckled.

She giggled a bit. "Yeah, Shigure can be a bit harsh in her training. But I can assure you, she is very nice!"

"I can tell, but she has a weird way of showing it."

"Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself! My name is Miu Furinji."

"I'm Hideki Yamakawa."

"Hey Hideki… Do you think we could be friends?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. We're already off to a good start."

Miu clapped her hands together. "Great! I can see you're not feeling too good, so I guess I will see you later."

"Alright, see you Miu!" Hideki said as he walked home.

"Bye Hideki!"

**-x-**

Standing behind the nearest building in the dojo was a boy seething with an uncertain anger. That boy was Kenichi Shirahama.

_Who the hell was that guy?_ Kenichi thought to himself. _He's ruining my relationship with Miu! Well, technically, it's not a full-out relationship yet… But he's trying to ruin what we've already got!_

Kenichi started to walk to his room. _Maybe I shouldn't get too worked up yet. All I heard was them saying goodbye. And she could be part of Miu's family, probably a cousin or something. Still… why do I feel so jealous? And where have I heard the name Hideki before?_

Kenichi yawned. _I better not focus on that right now. I bet it's perfectly fine. I'll probably never see that guy again!_ _Besides, what could possibly go wrong with where I'm at with Miu now?_

**Author's Note: And with that, Chapter 3 comes to an end!**

** So what did you guys think? Do you think there's gonna be some HidekixMiu? WELL DON'T BECAUSE I'M NOT DOING THAT. But I am gonna tease it around a bit, to make Kenichi jealous. I have other plans for pairings, too, but I'm not gonna do them quite yet. Probably after a few more chapters, though.**

** I'm starting to get more and more ideas for this, so these might come a little faster. But I'm also starting school again, so I may not have time to write it all down. But expect a chapter at least every 2-3 weeks or so. **

** So remember to leave a review, because they're always appreciated! I hope you stellar folks have a wonderful day! **


End file.
